Batteries for electrochemical storage frequently contain aggressive substances which, when set free, may lead to the endangerment of persons and objects. In some energy stores, for instance, in the case of lithium ions (“Li ion”), there is the additional danger of fire and/or explosion, since the electrolyte used is combustible. As a result, conventional batteries and capacitors are constructed in such a way that they are able to withstand the mechanical stresses that are to be expected, without a jacket of the battery being injured, so that transition of the dangerous substances into the surroundings of the energy store is prevented.
In spite of this, damage to the jacket is never quite to be excluded. In the field of motor vehicles, for example, in which a battery may be used for supplying the vehicle electrical system or for driving something, in case of an accident, even a well secured battery may be greatly deformed and may burst open. The ignition of the exiting electrolyte may take place during the deformation or later, quite possibly even after several seconds or minutes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a safety device and a safety measure for the protection of persons and material from an energy store that is damaged by deformation.